El Bolto Del Fuego
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = File:ElBolto.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = (Canada): July 10, 2010 (USA): September 14, 2013 | writer = Eric Trueheart | director = Peter Lepeniotis & Tim Deacon | previous = Welded Away | next = Robots Don't Dream Part 1 }} El Bolto Del Fuego is the tenth episode of Bolts and Blip. This episode introduces Accoun-10 and the Civi-Bot Underground Fight and File Sharing Club. Appearing in Featured Characters * Thunderbolts **Blip **Bolts **Saedee **Gridiron Minor Characters *Welder *Ratch-8 *Zack-7 *Bodyless Wrestler Antagonists *Steve (main antagonist) * Accoun-10 (debut) Synopsis Bolts and Steve battle against each other in the illegal, underground robot fighting club. Blip is forced to put a stop to the rivalry before Gridiron kicks them all out of the Lunar League forever. Plot The Thunderbolts were busy playing against the Iron Maidens to decide which was the better superhero on Earth. While preparing, Gridiron told them that they were disgracing themselves. Meanwhile, Bolts asked Steve to let him battle repeatedly, but Steve denied him, which prompted Bolts to ask why. Steve explained that the match was a crucial one for the Thunderbolts and that Bolts was scrawny and pathetic. Bolts remained confident, however and said that he wasn't that scrawny. Seemingly persuaded, Steve asked Bolts to guard a sandwich and Bolts accepts, immediately dashing onto the field, just in time to see that the team had won without him. Bolts complained that it was a waste of time and Steve says that he was the perfect bot for the job. At the diner, the Thunderbolts are seen celebrating and having drinks, except for Bolts, who didn't have anything to do with it because of Steve. To cheer him up, Blip complimented that he guarded the sandwich well. Bolts agrees, but he complained about him not being good at the games so that Steve keeps him on the sidelines and concluded that he was thecivi-bot the rest of the team puts up with. Blip tells him that he's just pathetic on the inside, which came out wrong. Seeing this situation become awkward, Blip walks away. Suddenly, a random civi-bot asked who needs battle-bots in a stern way and Bolts agrees. The civi-bot introduces himself as Accoun-10 and Bolts introdues himself as a Battle-Bot, technically. Accoun-10 told him that he doesn't watch those "boring matches" anymore and asked Bolts if he wanted some real sport if he had the stomach for it. Bolts replied that he didn't have a stomach, but Accoun-10 said that he'll buy a stomach on the way. They walk across a dark, dank hallway and come in front of a metal door. Accoun-10 knocks the door in a pattern and a robot consisting of a long metal cord as a neck and a face with a mustache with a red eye pops out of the door slot. He asks Accoun-10 for the password and he answers goldfish-lawnmower-2012. They are admitted into a makeshift wrestling ring with a robot versus a scale. Bolts looks behind himself to see posters of fighters. He gladly shouted that this was awesome. He catches the head of a wrestler. Accoun-10 introduced Bolts the name of the place: The Civi-Bot Underground Fight & File Sharing Club. When Bolts asks about file-sharing, Accoun-10 shuts his mouth and asked if he wanted to get them arrested. He explained that wrestling is one thing, but file sharing can get him "melted down for slag". The former apologizes and asked what was this all about. Accoun-10 further explained that this was the place to blow off steam, since the life of a civi-bot is pretty boring. Bolts then deduced that the wrestlers were just amateurs. The wrestling bell rings and the body-less wrestler asked Bolts to replace him. He hesitates, but Accoun-10 taunted him, saying that he's chicken. Enraged, Bolts accepts and becomes El Bolto Del Fuego. Blip is at the dressing room and he sees Saedee. He then builds up the courage to ask her out. He says her name, and she turns around with hearts in her eyes. Blip becomes more infatuated, but she explained that she was swooning at a Tigrr Jaxxon picture. Blip stays silent for a little, but he asks her anyway. Her response is hesistant, but when Blip thought of an excuse being a practice date for an Iron Maiden, she agreed, but on the condition that Blip does not think this was for real. Soon, Bolts arrives, literally dragging his behind. Bolts apologizes and explained that he forgot to recharge and assures it won't affect his game. Unfortunately, that failed and Bots was asleep on the field. He failed to catch the frisbee and it hit his face. Steve prepares to rant, but Bolts interrupted him to say shut up. Later, at the fight club, Accoun-10 and Bolts listen to the crowd cheer for the latter, but Accoun-10 warns that his opponent is the reigning champ, adding that he's vicious. Bolts asks how vicious could he be. He sees his opponent pulling on the ring's strings. The match starts by introducing El Bolto Del Fuego and his opponent: The Silver Steve and Bolts is in disbelief, discovering he was Steve. The two begin to fight with Bolts torquing his arm around Steve's head. Steve finds out that his opponent is Bolts and claimed that this was his "gig" and called him a pathetic wimp. With Bolts angered, he defeats Steve. The latter declared that this wasn't over, but the Referee-Bot sent him out of the ring. The scene then focuses on the Thunderbolts' headquarters where Gridiron warns the Thunderbolts not to participate in illegal fight clubs or he'll use their wiring to floss his ratchets. After the lecture, Blip asked Bolts about his whereabouts last night. Bolts, polishing his feet, comes up with a poor excuse explaining that he was building a house for his grandmother. Steve comes, still angered about his loss, dumps all his underwear on Bolts and tells him to polish it. He then threatens that he'll make Bolts' life a living nightmare and Bolts retorted that he'd better be ready to back it up. Blip asks what was going on and they reply nothing was. During a montage of Bolts' and Steve's feud, Steve dumped more underwear on Bolts. Soon, Bolts threw balls at Steve during training and then the latter physically abused him. As a last prank, Bolts filled Steve's locker with his own underwear which falls all over him and Bolts added that they were polished, just like he said. Steve then tells him that he'll see him in the ring. Meanwhile, Blip was trying out neck-ties for his practice date with Saedee. Bolts comes in to collect his stuff for the fight club, unbeknownst to Blip. Blip asks how does he look and Bolts replies that he looks like a hundred bucks. When Blip asks why Bolts is in a hurry, Bolts explained that he had to return a bucket he rented and dashes away, leaving behind a poster for his fight against the Silver Steve. Blip reads the poster, but goes on to his "date". Soon in front of Maison d'Etre, Saedee starts to get bored and she explains that the scene is too "stuffy". However, she thought the Iron Maiden Blip was supposedly dating would be impressed, considering the difficulty of getting a reservation. The doorman asks Blip for a reservation and when Blip tries to tell jokes instead of bribes, they end up in an alleyway. Saedee is still bored of the "date" and asks if Blip has a back-up plan. Blip has the flyer for the fight club and Saedee drags Blip there in a hurry to see such sport. At the front door of the club, Blip is afraid to knock on the door so Saedee pounds it for him. They are asked for the password and they give the coupon with the flyer and they are admitted. Just as Blip is about to apologize, Saedee cheers and grabs some seats as El Bolto Del Fuego and the Silver Steve fight. When they read the names of the fighters, they realize that they were Bolts and Steve. The fight takes some time and finally, it ends in a draw and the crowd starts to boo. The two fighters promise each other more pain next fight. Blip starts to worry about them, because they shouldn't be fighting, otherwise Gridiron would kick them off the league. Saedee, however copied one of Bolts' moves being impressed with how he did it and used Blip to help, to which Blip was annoyed. Bolts walks in the dressing room to see Blip ask him about the underground fight club and Bolts denies any involvement. Bolts is exposed, however, since he forgot to take off his mask. Blip tries to tell Bolts to stop otherwise he'll get thrown out of the league, but Bolts asks Blip to make Steve stop first. Blip explained that this was about him and Bolts agreed saying that he was tired of being the scrawniest bot on the team and if he had to beat up Steve in a basement to prove it, so be it. Bolts then demanded his bucket back, but Blip said no, having been fed up, Blip then dumped his mask on Bolts mockingly repeating Bolts' last words so be it and leaves. Bolts gets confused about his word choice and falls over. At the diner, Saedee was served a hot bowl of soup, while reading a magazine all about Tigrr Jaxxon and the All-Stars. When Blip came in, he asked for another practice date and she quickly hid the magazine. Blip offered something special, but she said that he learned plenty and dubbed Blip a dating master. Then Tigrr Jaxxon comes in, dunks Blip into the hot bowl and tells Saedee to get ready for their date at the fight club. Blip is angered after he was dunked and seeing that Saedee didn't do anything, she offers him the spoon. Later at the fight club, the referee introduces the rematch of the century where a century is defined as about one day, featuring El Bolto Del Fuego versus The Silver Steve. However, a wild card is introduced thanks to a bribe and it features "Blipper the Zipper". Blip declares that he'll beat them both to end this, however Bolts and Steve come up to complain about his bad name. Blip gets right to the point: this stops tonight. The match starts, with Blip holding Bolts back while smashing Steve onto him. On the stands, Saedee asks Tigrr if he was having a good time and he replied that she should mind; he was watching an "intriguing display of manliness". The three fighters get in a struggle. Blip tells Bolts that this is for his own good, but Steve has some harsh words and taunts that he'll never be anything but scrawny and pathetic. Having enough of Steve's insults, he goes berserk and unleashes a mighty reserve power that turns his eyes red and develops red electricity. This new Bolts destroys Steve with one smash, flinging his body parts across the ring. He noted that he may have been out of line with that last remark. He then tosses Blip onto the floor. Blip asked about his sudden change in behavior, but Bolts said that he wasn't pathetic. Blip says he knows he's not pathetic, but Bolts is too blinded by his rage and continues to fight Blip. He gets on the bungee cords and leaps toward Blip. The scene turning slow-motion, Blip tries to stop him by yelling out "I'M YOUR FRIEND!". Bolts turns to normal and tries to stop himself, but lands on Blip. Bolts is in shock, but the crowd goes wild. The referee declares him the winner, however Bolts is still in disbelief crying out "AT WHAT COST?!" Blip is okay though and Bolts says he'll shut up. Suddenly, Gridiron arrives and is enraged at what was going on. Suspecting it was the police at work, everybody flees all except for Steve. The latter tells Gridiron that he was trying to shut the club down, but Gridiron tells him not to leave his flyers on the floor next time. He leaves without Steve. Soon at headquarters, Bolts apologizes again for almost smashing him to bits. Blip assures him it was okay and that they were lucky they dodged Gridiron. Bolts added that since he beat Steve, he didn't have anything to prove anymore. They see Steve rolling himself on a cart with all his body parts telling Bolts to watch himself. Blip asks about the reserve power Bolts had and if he could use it during their matches, but Bolts said he wasn't able to ever since and added it was just another mystery of his engineering. Some time later in the day, Tigrr Jaxxon tries to sign up for the wrestling matches because he heard it was getting back together. Then a few seconds later Accoun-10 comes yelling out that the Referee was blind and it was actually Tigrr Jaxxon. To make an excuse, he claims his name in El Tigre Del Jacko and makes some poor tiger noises until the referee tells him to get out. Tigrr tries to leave, but the bungee cords propel him onto the stand where he makes one last tiger growl. Trivia *This is the episode which reveals that Bolts is the dreaded Blood's Bot mentioned in Robots Don't Dream Part 2. Category:Episodes